To Each Their Own
by nitexblssm
Summary: My first Chloe King fanfic. It's a oneshot and summary is inside.


**Summary: **Takes place after the intense ending event in Green Star. What each member of our love triangle is thinking as the night deepened and after what happened came to a close. Set in 3 POVs. I won't say who's who, but it's easy to figure out. Although it might get a little confusing with the "she's." Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own this show or the characters.

**A/N: **I don't know what they really thought, but hey, it's my story so it's my interpretation.

**To Each Their Own**

**Lying on a bed**

So I guess we're on talking terms now. Well, it wasn't like we weren't before, but still. Why the heck did she want to go in that place anyways? She just took off without a thought, didn't even look back. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure if I was even supposed to do anything. Should I have run after her? I didn't know how long she was going be in there and I didn't exactly fancy the idea of sitting there like a creep until the sun came up. I mean, I did want to wait, but I ended up leaving that message instead.

"_Hey, uh, not real clear how long you're gonna be, so I'm takin' off. I guess just call me if you need a ride back."_ Now that I think about it, I didn't wait that long before I decided I was going to leave. And another thing, why did she leave her phone in the car? She normally has it with her. Wait, maybe it dropped out of her pocket. Either way, I was worried that she didn't have it with her, hence the reason why I turned around. I got back, but the building look just as uninviting as it had when we first arrived. There were no signs of movement, but I waited, hoping that she would come out soon. I didn't know how long I sat there, staring at the rain coming down. I must have gone into some frozen state because I jolted back to consciousness when I heard the passenger door open.

She climbed into the seat looking a bit like a drowned cat. What exactly was she doing and why outside in the pouring rain? I remember her smile when she stated _"You waited for me,"_ and how I just nodded at her words. I felt a twinge of guilt because in reality I was planning on leaving her there and waiting for her to call me for a ride back home. Even now I still feel guilty for not entirely staying, but hey I came back. That has to count for something right? The message is still on her phone, but I'll explain it to her later. I'm just glad she's okay and that whatever business she had went smoothly.

And, well, despite being dumped hours earlier, it seems like things might be looking up again. I'm happy that I get to see her again. I had to make sure that she was serious when she said she wanted to see me. I'll have to make sure that Sunday turns out for the best.

**Sitting by a window, looking out**

I felt quite bad, but I was helpless...so to speak. I knew Jasmine would have flung me over her shoulder and locked me up in a windowless room somewhere, but I just had to do something. I called Brian and asked him for a ride. I wasn't sure how he would answer considering that I dumped him just hours before, but I was really hoping that he would say yes. He did! I was out of that building and into Brian's car in record time.

We reached the decrepit building that I assumed "scar face" was hiding in and I told Brian something that I had meant to tell him earlier. I told him that I didn't mean to hurt him which is completely true. I mean I really like him and this stupid curse of not being able to be intimate with humans was killing me. I just want to grab him and kiss the living life out of him, not literally, but I can't even express how I'm feeling without the danger of the poor boy ending up paralyzed or dead.

Despite what happened that day, he still waited for me! I didn't ask him to and I just ran off after thanking him, but to think that he waited for me. He could have gone away. I'm sure he had other things to attend to rather than sitting in a car for hours on end. Yet that's another reason why I like him so much and that's also why I get to see him again on Sunday. I really want to patch things up with Brian. At the moment, I don't care what Valentina, Jasmine, or Alek say.

_Alek._ His handsome face flashes through my mind. Oh Alek. He's another mystery I have yet to figure out. Sometimes I want to hit him upside the head and other times I'm glad he's by my side. He's my protector of course, so he has to watch over me. But lately I've been feeling confused. Back at the apartment I asked him to watch over my mother for me. He had assured me that other Mai were there, but what I said was true. He's very serious when it comes to protecting people and that's why I wanted him to be the one watching my mother. I wanted someone I knew and trusted to be there, which was also why I was so surprised to see him when Brian dropped me off at home.

I started towards the house only to see Alek suddenly in front of my eyes. I took in his appearance, his clothes drenched, his hair wetted down by the rain, and lastly, the concern in his eyes and voice when he said _"I heard what happened."_ I tried to gather my thoughts as I realized that he had done what I asked. He could have been part of the group hunting down the assassin, but instead he stood out in the pouring rain watching my house. I asked him a question, needing confirmation, but what he answered was something I was not expecting. I couldn't, can't, describe what I felt when I heard him say those words. My chest tightened and all I could do was gaze into his eyes. He gave me one last look before disappearing into the darkness. I wanted to call out, but my voice was lost.

I looked down the street that Brian had driven, then I shifted my gaze to the darkness where Alek had run into. Currently, my head is a tangled mess and my heartstrings are being tugged in opposite directions.

**Perched on a rooftop**

I couldn't say no. Not after she said she would feel better if I were the one watcher over her mother. Not after she pleaded with her words and her eyes. She was so worried she was willing to risk another one of her lives to prevent anything from happening to her mom. If I could do anything to ease her worries, then the least I could was to do as she asked. It down poured that night, but no assassin was in sight. I could only hope that Valentina and the rest would catch that man. I knew Jasmine would keep her busy, but if heaven forbid, she decided to sneak off, Jasmine would be on her tail in a heartbeat.

Between watching the house and watching for suspicious characters, it wasn't long before I felt something was out of place. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something wasn't right. The night dragged on and it was a while before I heard anything of the chase. When I was finally informed, I thought my heart would pop out of my chest. How could she have been so foolish to think of giving herself up? I don't think she understands how precious each of her lives are. I was beside myself with worry, straining my senses to catch any vibes of hers. I saw a car, that boy's car pull up to the house and she stepped out of the passenger's side. I waited until he was well down the street before making myself known.

She looked at me with disbelieving eyes. _"You've been here the whole time?"_ she asked. _"Of course," _I answered. _"You asked me to." _I watched her face soften as she tried to come up with something to say. Though nothing verbal passed between us, but her eyes said it all. I had smiled at her a little before looking away, knowing that I had to leave. I gave her one lasting look before leaving. I'm sure she has her own feelings to sort out and I didn't want to add anymore confusion. However, in spite of repeated warnings, she still chose to go with that boy. You would think she learned from the first time. If only that had turned out differently.


End file.
